Two parts come together
by daydreamergirl10
Summary: Elm tree and long haven do a swap with some of the kids to help the kids deal with having to move somewhere different in the future. Friends and relationships are formed and enemies are made will this help the kids prepare for what the future may bring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two parts come together

"WHAT,are you having a laugh" Electra shouted.

"Look its happening for the right reasons" Mike said to her.

"Yeah but why do we have to mix up its not fair" Carmen stated and everyone agreed.

"Look I bet the kids from long haven feel the same too but it needs to happen you need to be prepared for your future" Tracy told the kids.

"Tracy's right and everyone will be feeling the same but its a chance to make new friends" Mike said.

Everyone sighed and decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"So who's staying and who's getting moved?" Asked Lily.

"Liam,lily,carmen,tyler,jody,johnny" will be going to long haven and the" mike said before Johnny cut in.

"Your not splitting me and Tee up you can't do that" Johnny shouted getting frustrated.

"Look we need to get you all used to getting split up especially you and tee" Gina answered.

"But its not fair" Johnny shouted.

"Stop johnny, it might be good for us" Tee said.

"Fine" Johnny answered and tensed down.

"Oh and one last thing" Mike said as the children started to leave, "Tracy will be coming to long haven with those who are going' Mike finished.

Everyone left the kitchen deep in conversation all trying to prepare for the swap.

Hope this is okay. The plot will be explained more in the next chapter. All the characters from series 3 apart from saphire. Going to need ten other characters for the children of long haven.

Name

Age

Looks

Style

Personality

Why they are in care

Hobbies

Likes

Dislikes

Friends

Enemies

Crushes

Please submit thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two parts come together

Thanks for some of your characters,don't have that many at the moment so would be much appreciated if I could get some more preferable boys. Anyway this is just a short introduction to the ones so far two are mine. Thanks xx

Carmen,lily and Tee were out in town. They were all chatting away mainly about the swap.

"I wish you could come to long haven too Tee its not fair your on your own" Carmen said.

"I'll be okay maybe I'll make a new friend" Tee replied while paying for a blue jumper.

"okay then,let's go for some food don't know about you two but I'm starving" Lily said the girls agreed and walked out the shop.

They were just coming out when a girl bumped into lily and made her bags fall.

"Watch where you're going" said the girl who had long blonde hair.

"Eh you bumped into me" Lily replied back.

A few seconds later the blonde girl was joined by another girl who had long auburn hair just passed her shoulders and was wearing a cute girly outfit.

"What have you done now elizabeth" she said.

"Nothing this girl bumped into me" said elizabeth.

"Eh I think you'll find it was the other way about, get your facts straight" Lily said.

"I'm really sorry about her, she's well you know a bit touchy" the other girl said.

"Its okay, I'm Carmen by the way" Carmen said to the girl.

"I'm Taylor" she answered back.

Just then a girl with black hair walked out the piercing shop.

"Hold on" Taylor said "hey rowan" she shouted to the girl.

The girl walked away trying to look like she hadn't heard.

"We've got to go" Taylor said.

"Sorry again" she said running off after the girl.

"For the record you bumped into me" said elizabeth to Lily and followed her.

"She was nice" Carmen said

"What her?" Lily said referring to Elizabeth.

"No taylor" Carmen answered.

"Yeah she was" Tee said agreeing, "anyway let's go and get some food shall we" and the three girls walked away.

Hope its okay can't do a lot till I get more characters. Sorry I couldn't include your character tiaanfiregirl its just you said she didn't really have any friends so found it hard. Anyway please submit and review xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two parts come together

Just needed to Add this chapter in it will help me later on in the story with the kids.

Meanwhile while Carmen,Tee and Lily were still shopping. Johnny,Rick and Tyler had decided to go rock climbing.

"Bet you ten pound you can't make it to the top of the highest wall" Tyler said to Johnny.

"No problem" Johnny answered and started climbing. He got half way up when he slipped and landed on the mat at the bottom.

Someone started laughing but it wasn't Rick or Tyler it was another boy.

"Yeah you shouldn't try that without any experience mate" he said to Johnny still laughing.

"Yeah well bet I did better than you" Johnny said trying to be tough.

"Don't try act tough it doesn't suit you" the boy said.

Tyler and Rick couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing" Johnny told them beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm Nadan by the way" He said to Rick and Tyler.

"I'm rick and this is Tyler" Rick replied to him.

"And em who's 'tough' boy over here" Nadan asked.

"My names johnny" Johnny shouted going for him,Rick and Tyler pulled him off.

"Calm down I was only having a laugh, anyway best be off nice meeting you well two of you" Nadan said and he walked away.

"He's funny" Tyler said.

"No he wasn't" Johnny replied.

"Oh c'mon Johnny just cause he was winding you up" Tyler said.

"Whatever but I swear if I ever have to meet him again" Johnny started.

"Calm down mate,c'mon let's go" Rick said and the three boys left.

Back at Elm tree it was dinner time and everyone one was talking about their day.

"This girl bumped into me at the shops she was really rude like" Lily said.

"Her friend was nice though" Carmen added.

"This boy down the climbing centre he kept winding me up" Johnny said.

"He was only having a laugh" Tyler said.

The children all sat all blissfully unaware that they would soon be meeting these people again.

Please remember to submit characters and review xx


	4. Chapter 4

So cause I didn't get a lot of characters most of them are mine but thanks to the five that did submit anyway hope you enjoy xx

Chapter 4

Two parts come together

Today was the day of the swap. Everyone who was leaving was packed and ready. Six weeks was how long they would be apart and although they didn't admit it they would all miss each other.

"Promise you'll be okay" Johnny said to Tee.

"I'll be fine okay" She replied to her brother.

"Okay bye" Johnny said and they hugged each other.

Everyone eventually said their goodbyes and got on the bus.

"Stay out of trouble you lot" Mike shouted.

The remaining children waved goodbye and went back inside to wait the arrival of the new children.

After about a half an hour drive Tracy,Carmen,Lily,Liam,Tyler, jody and Jonny arrived at Long haven. It was a big house and they stood outside for a bit and just stared.

"C'mon then" Tracy told them and they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A medium height women answered. She had brown hair that sat just over her shoulders she was in a short red flowery dress with a blue collar.

"Hi you must be Tracy and these must be our new kids come in" She said gesturing them inside.

"Dave they're here" she shouted

A tall man walked out the office with spiky brown hair.

"Hi I'm dave head care worker he said in a scottish accent.

"Hi I'm Tracy and this is Carmen,Lily,Liam,Tyler and Jody" she replied.

"Well nice to meet you all come through to the living room and we'll introduce you to the remaining children.

As soon as they walked in Lily and Carmen recognised to of the girls immediately as the girls they had seen up the shops.

"Carmen right?" Said the one Carmen remembered as Taylor.

"your Taylor aren't you?" Carmen asked her.

"Yeah that's me" she said with a smile.

"Well we'll leave you kids to introduce yourself's" Dave said as him Jenna and Tracy left the room.

Elizabeth walked up to Lily.

"Since we're going to be living together I should apologise I should of watched where I was going" she said.

"Its okay I should of too" Lily said and they both laughed.

"Well I guess I'll introduce you to the rest" Taylor said.

"This is emily she's my step sister" she said referring to the girl with long blonde hair beside her.

"Over there is rowan" she said pointing to a girl with black hair and had a nose piercing.

"That's Ryan" she pointed to a boy who was sitting watching Tv.

"And finally that is aiden" she said pointing to a boy with brown hair in joggers.

"Do you want to see your room?" She asked.

"Yeah" Carmen and Lily replied in unison.

They left the room leaving the other kids to talk and make some friends.

"I hope you don't mind sharing" Taylor said.

"No its fine we shared at elm tree anyway.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack" she said and left the room.

"She's really nice I think we'll be good friends" Carmen said.

Lily couldn't help but feel a little jealous but rubbed it off and started unpacking.

Hope this is okay will do the long haven kids arriving at elm tree next chapter. Please review means a lot xx


End file.
